Sins of The Soul
by ASadisticWriter
Summary: Well, this just a good smut story of Tyki and Lavi. Bondage, chains are used.


A/N: Hello there, Ni here. Once again I have another Tyki x Lavi story for you all to enjoy, this shall be one of my next projects as I am planning on uploading some more. Hope you all enjoy this~

Of course I do not own the DGM characters, but if I did there would be a lot of Lucky and Allen may loose his virginity to Kanda IMeanWhat?! But nope, I don't own these wonderful characters, but what I do own is the typos and mistakes you find in here. Gomen! Now onto the story…

Sins of The Soul

Soft delicate cries seduced their way from pale pink lips, a pair of tanned hands began to trail their way over the fair skinned body beneath. Fingers encircled around two plump buds blooming with sensitivity, the owner of the hands gently strokes the nipples, seducing yet another moan from the body beneath. Watching as his victim quivers due to the building of sinful pleasure storming around his body, forcing his shaft that was hidden beneath silk black pants to harden with each delicious touch. The tanned fingers pinch lightly at the buds before allowing a hot wet tongue to trace over the right one. The body beneath him arched into the touch, the sounds of chains being pulled echoed around the dark room. Lips curled into a sadistic smirk against the warm fair skin of his victim, listening to the forbidden song of moans, rattling chains and breathless pants of his name rolling so tantalizingly into his ears. The tanned body above pressed their hips down onto the trembling hips of the body below, slowly, almost torturously, the tanned body above began to grind his hips down onto the hardening member causing the boy to moan enchantingly. The man above nips at the flesh, catching it between his sharp pearly teeth, biting down not too hard, but hard enough to leave a small purple like mark to claim the boy a his own.

"Tyki~" A breathless word formed between moans and cries as the body above him continued to grind in pleasant circles with their strong hips. The small voice would have gone unnoticed but the one named Tyki smirked and hooked his fingers on the waist band on the pants that hid the most delicious part of the youth's body.

"Hmm~?" Tyki looked down at the body, his burning golden eyes devoured each centimetre of that pale skin.

"Please…take…them off" The youth begged, his pants became unbearably tight around him. He wanted them off; he wanted to feel the hot hand of the older male around his pulsating member.

A wet tongue trailed along his chest leaving behind his saliva, golden eyes watching the pleasurable sight of pale lips parted in a moan that could not be heard. Finally the hands began to tug away the black pants and threw them aside; they would not be requiring them any time soon. Tyki had also rid himself of his silk white shirt and boxers that had his initials elegantly stitched onto the material. The body beneath him trembles once more, addicted to the sensual touches of the older male. Tyki placed several kisses along the boy's inner thigh, licking and nipping occasionally at the flesh that was always luscious to taste. His lips curled around the head of the weeping member, tasting the all too familiar salty liquid of the excited youth that moaned and begged for him. His dark lips wrapped themselves around the bulbous head, sucking gently at the sensitive flesh while his fingers began to touch and stoke the twitching small hole that would soon devour him.

The youth began to pant heavily, his small but toned chest rose and falls slowly at first but as he felt the heat of the mouth of his lover wrap around his aching desire and lightly suck at the hard flesh, his chest began to move more rapidly. He moans gently, his lover's name whispers from his lips as he pushed his small hips forward only to have large muscular arms pin them down.

The older male growls lustfully around the weeping member of his beloved, he knew the boy would not last much longer. So he pushed his moist finger passed the tight circular muscles and into the boy's hot passageway. Tyki slowly pushed his finger in and out at a pace that was both delicious and torturous, he wanted to make sure his beloved mate was properly stretched as the last time they had sex, Tyki ended up tearing the sensitive muscles inside the boy.

When he felt the boy was properly prepared for the next stage he slid his lips off the member and trailed them along the flesh until they found their way to the pale lips of his lover's. The boy melted instantly into the kiss, his lips parted on instinct as a large tongue ravished his mouth sensually leaving the boy breathless. Tyki's hands hand parted the boy's legs for him and he aliened his thicker girth with the twitching anticipation hole.

With one snap of his powerful hips, Tyki caused the boy's body to jolt, forcing his small hands to tighten around the chains that help him in place, a broken cry fell from his throat, the sudden thrust hurt him enough to cause tears to form. The youth knew that the older male would not allow him the time to become use to the hard intrusion.

"F-Fuck" the boy beneath him cried out as he felt the male pull out and slam back into his small body, causing the lewd sound his balls hitting his ass.

Tyki's fingers ghosts along the boy's throat, the older male couldn't help but enjoy the thoughts of causing his lover to bleed and feel pleasure at the same time. Tyki was a sadist, he associated pain with pleasure and his lover enjoyed each moment of it. Wrapping his fingers around the slender throat, lustful eyes watched as the body began to jolt with each thrust into him, causing the bed to groan and the chains to rattle uncontrollably.

"Who do you belong to, lovely~?" The dark voice heavily hinted with desire purred into the boy's ear before biting down onto it.

"Y-You Tyki!" The voice cried out, whimpering as he could feel the warm liquid of blood to slide down from the bite mark.

Tyki however wasn't satisfied with the answer he heard, his large hands gripped the boy's knees and bent them closer to his body, almost folding him in half as he continued to slam into the body, assaulting his sweet spot with each thrust. "Who do you…belong too?" He asked once again.

The small boy could do nothing but endure the sinful feeling of his lover's hardness sliding even deeper into his body, feeling each shudder as he slammed into the spot that made him cry out with need. "Y-Yours…only yours….please…please let me cum!"

The walls around Tyki's member tightened, a sign that the boy was indeed so close to his release he so desperately needed. Seeing the boy like this was a turn on for the older male, to see him quivering, crying, moaning, begging because of him, made Tyki feel empowered.

"Go ahead lovely, say my name" He purred as he thrusts even more erratically, almost animalistic like. Tyki could see the flesh from where his balls began to hit the firm little ass darken in colour as he bruised him.

The boy gripped the chains hard enough to cause himself to bleed, a few more sensual thrusts and the boy poor released on himself, managing to get a little of his cum on his face. Tyki smirked, and with one last powerful thrust into the body below he released everything he had within the small hole.

"I love you…Tyki~" the boy panted softly.

"I love you to Lavi~" the older man slowly slid himself out of the boy with a wet pop.

"….get the damn chains off me…"


End file.
